Minutes After Comfort
by beautywhispers
Summary: Edward couldn't take any more of Rosalie's fake love, and when Rosalie decides to take action, Edward does something he knows he'll regret. Warning: Spanking non-sexual.


**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters don't belong to me. **

**A/N: Thanks to **_**Kendra **_**for the story idea. And if you can, please login if you have an account when you review, because I want to thank you guys properly!**

_Rochester, the year Rose joined Carlisle, Edward and Esme._

_Carlisle's POV_

Rosalie Hale, the newest member of our family, shot a flirtatious smile at my son by all means. Edward glared and left the room. My wife put her arm around my neck and pecked me on the cheek.

"It'll work out, honey. Edward'll love Rose the way I love you. Give them some time," she said seductively.

"Thank you, Esme. You're personality is beautiful as always," I said as I let my lips trail down to hers and felt as our lips parted. When I looked back up again, I saw my future daughter sit alone and still as a statue.

"I'll go to Rosalie," she whispered into my ear,"You can talk to Edward." I nodded and walked down the hall to Edward's room. I looked back an I saw Rose flinch at Esme's embrace. It was the same with Edward, but it got better after a couple of years.

I knocked on the antiqued door.

"Please don't come in," grumbled Edward. I opened the door anyway. One thing I couldn't tolerate was rudeness.

He was sitting on his love seat with his eyes covered by his long, pale fingers.

"I apologize for being impolite," he moaned into his hands. I went to go sit by him. He slid to the side to open the space for me.

"It's alright, son. Tell me what's wrong," I urged.

"Rosalie Hale. That's what's wrong," he said, but added quickly, "Or it is I who doesn't understand her." he lifted his head and looked at me.

Edward was very cautious when it came to words and body language these days. He was turned over my lap a couple of times—before I changed Rosalie—for quite a few sound blows from my hand for speaking badly to my wife and I. I was a lot stricter back then.

"I won't punish you if you speak your mind," I assured him and rubbed his shoulder. He nodded.

"You and Esme try to get Rosalie and I together," he said slowly, "And Miss Hale tries to follow your words even though she doesn't feel anything for me. It hurts, that is all," he whispered at the end.

"Edward, son. Listen to me. Esme and I just wanted _you _to be happy. For you to have a mate. We're definitely not trying to force you upon Rosalie. Just give her some time. I am certain you'll love her, if not as a lover, than as a sister."

He misunderstood competely. He started again, "Carlisle, could you perhaps stop Rosalie from coming on to me? I know what she's thinking, and she doesn't plan on having me as a mate either," he said with more confidence now.

"Of course. Why don't you come with me?" I said, much happier that the problem was at least half solved. He nodded and followed me out the door.

Rosalie suddenly appeared in front of Edward and slung her arms around Edward and pressed her lips to his. Her eyes were closed, his eyes were wide open that showed a little bit of disgust and fear.

I was waving my hands on the sidelines frantically for him to feel something, and Esme, not being able to see Edward's eyes, was glowing with joy. Her eyes caught mine and gave me a confused look. I sighed.

_Don't push away, Don't push away, Edward! Close your eyes! Arms around her waist! Part your lips! _I chanted in my head. He complied to the first but his brow was furrowed. It sufficed.

Miss Hale pushed away smiling a big toothy grin. As she leaned in for another kiss, Edward backed away and slapped her. Across her cheek.

If her eyes would fill up with tears, she would've been bawling. What she did was a fairly close imitation. She went out the door and Esme Ran after her.

When I turned around Edward was standing there smirking. Leaning on the wall like nothing happened. That cocky smile went away as soon as I started talking.

"Go to your room and stay there, Edward. We have to talk later. Right now, I have to go console Rosalie. Think about what you just did," I said sternly and he immediately straightened up.

I was glad Rosalie was already calmed down when I got there. Good bless Esme for being so wonderful. I just heard sniffles.

"I never liked Edward like that. But I've been raised to do exactly that when I see a good looking man. I… couldn't help myself," she said to pratically herself.

I went to sit on the other side of her. "Rose, honey. It'll be alright. He's not worth your tears. You'll find the one, I promise. If you would be so kind, I need to run back to the house to deal with Edward. You'll be fine with Esme, won't you, Rosebud?" I comforted. She nodded to answer my question. I kissed both her and my wife on the forehead before I sprinted back to deal with my son.

When I was within "mindshot", I said in my head, _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you run, you'll get it a lot worse. _

I stopped by his door and knocked on it for the second time of the day, but for a whole other reason. Even though he was in a lot of trouble, I still respected his privacy.

"Come in," he whispered. I walked through. He was standing up with his hands at his sides and looking straight into my eyes. Maybe this time was going to be different.

"Why did you do that, Edward?" I asked.

"I don't want her, sir," he replied formally.

"I'm glad you're honest, but was that really necessary?"

"It was a chain reaction, Carlisle. Please understand," his eyes were pleading me more than his mouth.

"You've been punished for being rude with your words, but I never thought I'd have to do this as a consequence to you hurting someone!"

"I apologize for disappointing you, Carlisle. I'll accept whatever you think I deserve," he said calmly.

My jaw dropped. The last time I had to do this, as much as I hated it, I had to hold him down with all my force and he was thrashing through the whole thing. He didn't apologize until he was in unbearable pain.

"Um…" he said, awkwardly.

"You will be forgiven, by me at least. Drop your trousers and bend over the back of the couch." He obeyed me silently.

I walked over and pulled his underwear to his mid thigh. He hid his head farther into the back of the love seat, but didn't complain.

My hand secured itself on the small of his back and I raised the other to deliver the first blow. He let out a grunt of pain but didn't say anything else. I was shocked, but continued to spank him soundly.

By the thirtieth smack, he was sobbing. I wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon, though. What he did was completely unacceptable.

I brought my hand down hard on the undercurve three times, and the cries got louder. I hated doing this to Edward, but he's only seventeen, barely an adult. He's never been middle aged, or had a job, or fought in the war. Sometimes he needed the discipline to keep him on the right track. I despised hurting any one of my family, and as a mind reader, he knew it.

"Carlisle, please," he begged through his dry sobs. "Please stop."

I was planning on giving him eighty, and we were at sixty four. Could he take another twenty six? Maybe just sixteen.

"Just a couple more," I reassured him, but I didn't think it would be any better.

As my palm struck him one last time I let out a sigh of relief. I pulled up his underwear and pulled him into a standing position. He bent down to pull up his trousers. When he finished fixing them. I leaned in to hug him and I rubbed his back to calm him down.

"You were good today, Edward," I praised.

"I thought I deserved most of it," he said and shrugged as he pulled out of the embrace.

"Go apologize to Rosalie and Esme. Then we can pretend this never happened," I said. He nodded.

"Can I have a couple minutes alone, father?" he said as he scanned his room.

"Definitely. I'll be with Esme and Miss Hale in the woods. Come find us later," I said and closed the door behind me.

I did love Edward very much. He was my first companion, and it meant a lot to me. It always made me gleeful when he called me father. Those little things can mean so much.

THE END.


End file.
